


Dress

by gxldencherry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Actor Louis Tomlinson, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Drug Addiction, Sex, Singer Harry Styles, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxldencherry/pseuds/gxldencherry
Summary: The industry’s best (or perhaps worst?) kept secret: popstar Harry Styles is dating Hollywood’s sweetheart, Louis Tomlinson?or, an AU where Harry is a big-shot singer, Louis is a big-shot actor and on the set of Love Me Please? they might not just kiss while actinginspired by Dress - Taylor Swift
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DADDY84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADDY84/gifts).



> hey... :)
> 
> this fic was actually encouraged and inspired by one of my friends on twitter (shoutout to viki, yayy) who had the idea to just randomly shuffle her taylor swift playlist and give me a song and base a fic on that.  
> so, here i am, writing a this, based on Dress by Taylor Swift because it is quite literally a perfect larry song???
> 
> i've put it in the tags as well but just in case you haven't read those properly: in this fic there are gonna be mentions of drug abuse, suicide attempts and depression so if you are sensitive to those topics please please please be careful!! (if there are any very triggering parts i'll make sure to put extra warnings)  
> i also do not know much about how the film and music industry works so just bare with me please 
> 
> so...i think that's it? i recommend listening to dress before/while reading this fic as it sets the mood very well
> 
> any support would be very highly appreciated, i hope you enjoy this!! kisses and hugs x

“Harry. H. Baby!” Harry woke up to his mother yelling at him from downstairs.

It was one of the few days after the tour when he had the time to go back home and stay with his family in Holmes Chapel. He was delighted he’d finally have time to sleep but apparently his mum had different ideas. He checked his phone with a groan to see it was only 8am in the morning. Not that early but still, he was hoping to make up for the 4 hours of sleep a day during the past year, this couple days he had off before having to go back to the studio. With another, slightly more irritated groan, he climbed out of bed, and trotted down the stairs in just a pair of boxers, all his tattoos on display. His mum wasn’t a fan of all the ink on Harry’s skin but he was a grown up and there wasn’t much she could’ve done.

“Morning.” He said in a raspy voice, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheeks then sat down at the kitchen table, a mug of tea already waiting for him. He slowly lifted it up to his lips to take a sip but quickly retained from it with a huffed out curse word as it was boiling hot. “What can I thank you for waking me up at this ungodly hour?” he inquired, cocking his head to the side, an eyebrow pulled up. He wanted it to sound snappy and angry but he was so tired, it just came out exasperated.

“You got it.” she said, a wide grin spreading on her cheeks.

“Got what?”

“Got the part in Love Me Please?!” she answered, pulling out her vowels like she was talking to a child, tone bored but her facial expression blooming of happiness and pride.

“I...I got it?” Harry’s tiredness went away in the snap of an eye. “I GOT IT?” he jumped up from where he was sitting, almost making the chair fall back and practically jumped into his mother’s arm.

He auditioned for the movie a long time ago, just before his tour kicked off and hadn’t heard back from the directors, he thought it to be a lost cause. He had no previous acting experience whatsoever, if you didn’t count his tour documentary, of course.

“Yes, honey. The director called this morning, he was looking for you but you were still fast asleep so I took it, sorry.” Harry just dismissed her apologies with a wave of his hand, not really caring that his mum answered his business phone, much more intrigued as to how the conversation went. “He said they weren’t gonna hire you as it’s a big production, you’ve never acted professionally and didn’t want to take a risk. But the other actors didn’t fit the role nearly as well as you, and as soon as your co-star, who is also co-director, by the way, found out you were considered for the role, he begged that you take the role of Michael. At least that’s what the casting director said.” she continued, another smile spreading on his lips. “So, they gave in and chose you, having complete faith in him that you will be suitable for the role.” she finished, taking a bite from her toast.

“Who’s, um, who’s this co-star?” Harry asked, as he actually had no idea who they were even considering for the other male lead.

“Louis Tomlinson.”


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick disclaimer: i don't know a single thing about the hotel mentioned in the story so that part is most likely completely inaccurate

Of course Harry knew who Louis was. He was only the most famous British actor who was born and raised about 2 hours away from where he grew up. He was 2 years and a bit older than him and was the most gorgeous man Harry has ever seen. Louis’ acting career kicked off 6 years ago, at the mere age of 18 when he first got a role on Grey’s Anatomy as a supporting role for about 3 episodes, quickly turning every agent’s and movie director’s head towards him, with his charming northern B ritish accent, striking blue eyes and an ass that looked like it was carved by the gods themselves. Well, maybe not the last part but the previous two for sure. He quickly became a fan favourite with his down-to-earth attitude, loving personality and of course, his wit and humour. Harry has seen him once in person at a movie premiere he was invited to right after his career took off as well, but he highly doubted Louis would remember him, their only encounter being Harry asking him for an autograph, and Louis, being the good celebrity he is, dutifully signing the poster Harry pushed into his hands, quickly scribbling his name and a heart on it and then moving onto the next person with a small smile (but the sweetest one at that, if Harry is being honest) on his face. So, there’s that.

“He asked for me? He...he did that?” he finally managed to blurt out.

“Yes, according to the casting director I spoke to, he was very keen on having you star alongside him. He apparently said he won’t do the movie if they don’t cast you.” 

“I can’t believe this. Mum, I’m gonna be in a movie. With Louis Tomlinson!” Harry hugged his mother again, probably crushing her in excitement but she just patted his back and pulled him impossibly closer.

“I’m so proud of you honey.” she whispered before letting go. “You gonna be okay going back to London though? Last time you were there alone...well...you know.”

“It’ll be fine mum don’t worry. I probably barely will be alone and this situation is very different now. I know it scared you but I will be okay, I promise.”

“I know, I know but I’m your mum and I have failed to help you so many times because I just don’t know how…”

Harry knows that him becoming famous has taken quite a toll on his mother, leaving home at 16 as basically a child and becoming famous in the matter of months. Of course she was happy for him, that he finally got to do what he was dreaming of but she hated that they started drifting away. They used to be very close to each other, Harry not always quite fitting in at school or having a lot of friends so he spent a lot of time at home with his mum but that changed when his first tour started. His manager insisted on Anne not coming along, even though Harry was underage but he said it would be just a distraction from work. Looking back, she now regrets it and should have gone with him. As he had no one else around his age there to support him, everyone just wanting to take advantage of him, his mental health started declining as he was getting more and more famous. She didn’t see any of this though because Harry completely ignored her calls and texts. She should've been suspicious and she hates herself for not trying harder earlier. She knew he’d be staying in London for a few of days to shoot a couple of interview scenes for his upcoming tour movie so she decided to surprise him but when she arrived at his flat, Harry was-

“H? You okay?” Harry was ripped out of his thoughts, feeling his mother’s hand on his arm, an anxious gaze raking over his face

“Sorry, yeah, the memory of London and movie shooting and stuff just came to my mind. I’m good.” he said, voice not quite convincing that he actually is okay “I’ll call you daily, as I did every day on my last tour, alright? Just to like, check in and stuff.” he added earnestly.

~

“So when will you come home next?” Anne asked, a small pout forming on her lips.

“I guess when filming wraps. They’re saying the schedule is gonna be pretty tight as to not crash with the next leg of my tour and to not interfere with any other projects Louis might have."

“I’ll miss you a lot.” she said, pulling her son into a bone crushing hug “I’m so proud of you, H.” she whispered into his ear then let him go. “Call me when you get to London!”

“Of course mum. Love you.” he said, pressing one more quick kiss to her cheek, then stepped towards the car that was already waiting for him, suitcases packed tightly in the back. He waved one last time before sitting in the backseat, then closed the door after himself with a big sigh.

“Ready, sir?” his assigned driver asked. The movie’s director arranged for transfer, even though Harry told them he’d be perfectly capable of driving himself but they were very keen on this, so he just went with it.

“Yeah. And just Harry, please.” he nodded with a smile.

“Alright then.” the driver smiled back then turned on the road and took off for London. The radio was a slight buzz in the background while Harry stared out the window, looking at the familiar houses he’s seen since he was a little child. He knew the road to the capital like the back of his hand, having driven it or at least taken it hundreds of times since his career started. He was daydreaming, not really paying attention to anything surrounding him, bit apprehensive about the movie, when the unmistakable intro of his debut single started playing from the radio.

“For fuck’s sake.” he groaned, letting his head fall down, causing his long brown locks to cover his eyes, as his voice came through the car’s sound system. “Every. Single. Time.” he said to himself with a pained expression on his face. It’s not that he hated the song, per se, it’s just that he still despised hearing himself on the radio. 

Even now, over 6 years into his career, he still wasn’t used to the ‘famous’ status, regardless of the fact that he was the best selling B ritish artist of the year. When his mother and sister dragged him to the X-Factor audition he wasn’t expecting any of this. He always loved to sing and knew that he wanted to do something with it in the future but when he didn’t get through to the judge’s house in the show, he gave up on it. If he wasn’t good enough for them, how would he ever make it? But just as he was about to call his mum that he didn’t get through, an assistant told him to go back to the stage because someone wanted to talk to him. He was suspicious and just thought they were going to film him crying and make a bit of good tv but he walked back regardless. He still remembers, to this day, the moment Simon smiled at him and told him while he didn’t get into the show, he wanted to offer him a contract by Syco Music because he saw his potential. Harry, being naive, of course immediately accepted the offer. His mum was bursting with happiness and that’s how Harry got himself into the messiest contract ever.

“Should I change the channel?” his driver asked, pulling Harry out of his daydreaming and judging from the tone, he didn’t say the question for the first time. He must have recognised the song (possibly ever person on Earth would) and saw the distress on Harry’s face.

“No, no, it’s okay.” he shrugged it off because he should have been used to this by now. “Just took me by surprise, really. And maybe brought up some not so pleasant memories.” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“What memories?” The driver was quick to realise it might’ve been too intrusive to ask this so he swiftly added “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“It’s just that when I released this song I couldn’t do it exactly the way I wanted. I wasn’t allowed to say what the song actually was about and had to make up this fake story to sell it and stuff.” he said the short version because the driver was a total stranger who probably would not be interested in the entirety of Harry’s contract. Plus he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to discuss it with someone.

“Oh, well, I’m sorry.” the driver said earnestly and focused his attention back on the road, unsure of that to say. Harry gently smiled at him because he knew he was able to see it from the mirror and instead of taking the risk of hearing another one of his songs, he took his headphones out and turned on his travel playlist, resting his head against the cold window and trying to relax.

~

Harry arrived in London just past 2pm. As per usual, it was pouring with rain and one could easily tell who was english and who was a tourist purely by the speed of their walking. English people couldn't care less if they got soaking wet as it was an almost everyday occurrence, especially in the autumn. Harry’s driver helped him take out all of his suitcases from the trunk of the car and they dragged them inside the huge lobby of The Ritz. The movie’s director arranged for accommodation in the city for the first two weeks of shooting, even though most actors in the movie had a place in London, he thought it’s best if they’re all in the same place. They would have all their meetings and dress measurements and such there and when everyone’s gotten accustomed to each other, they’d all move in their trailers just outside the city, where most of the shooting would take place. Harry left all his suitcases next to the wall while he walked to check in.

“Hi.” he offered a friendly smile to the person standing next to the counter. The blonde woman smiled back at him, probably recognising him but nonetheless containing herself.

“Hello sir, welcome to The Ritz. How can I be of help today?”

“Um, I’m here to check in? I’m with the movie, Love Me Please?. The name’s Harry Styles.”

“Ah yes, I see your reservation.” she said after just a couple seconds of clicking around on her screen. “You’ll be sharing one of our biggest suites with another person, it says here. Is that correct?” she inquired, a bit unsure.

“I guess so? I wasn’t notified of it but I’m sure it’ll be alright.” Harry’s voice wavered a bit. He had nothing against sharing a room with someone, after all, he lived on a tour bus with at least 5 people for years, so. But sharing a room with a stranger was a completely different thing.

“Don’t worry sir, the suite has 3 separate rooms, each coming with its own bathroom. Each of your co-stars are going to be sharing rooms with each other, perhaps your director wanted you to get closer?” she said in a comforting tone, this probably not being her first star-studded movie rodeo.

“Yes. perhaps. I mean yeah, that would make sense.” Harry blurted out, a bit relieved that it wasn’t just him in a shared room. And they will have separate rooms and bedrooms so really, it will be just like sharing an apartment, plus their hands will be so full with work, they’ll most likely just sleep there. “Has my roommate already arrived?”

“He arrived a couple hours before you.” she said with a smile on her face then handed Harry a keycard. “Your suite is on the top floor, and the number is 628. The closest lift is just right there, “she pointed in the direction of a row of glass-walled lifts “the day's itinerary of when breakfast, lunch and dinner are, are placed in your rooms but your director has granted you all free access to room service 24/7, and I recommend you take advantage of that, most of our celebrity guests do anyway, to not get themselves moped while having a meal as we  have open restaurants and anyone from the streets is able to dine here.” she finished then waved to a bellboy to take Harry’s luggage upstairs. “Hope you have a pleasant stay, if you have any more questions, just ring us.” she added in a cheery voice then turned to the next guest who arrived. 

~

“This is it, sir.” the bellboy spoke and motioned for Harry to open the door as he didn’t have a keycard himself. He stepped to the door and pressed it to the handle, hearing a small beep then a click and he pushed it open with his feet, helping the boy to bring the cart fully packed with suitcases in the room. Harry nearly tripped on a pair of carelessly left behind Adidas trainers but quickly regained his balance and kicked them out of the way. (If the owner of them didn’t bother to put them out of the way, he could kick them. Pure logic, duh.) He thanked the bellboy for his help after they unloaded the cart in one of the rooms and slipped him a 10 pound bill then sat down on his bed with a sigh.

He realised he hasn’t had any food since he came back from his morning run and was starving so he left his room and walked out to the kitchenette he knew belonged to the suite. He opened the fridge in hope for some snacks and found some bananas and he happily grabbed one and ate it while reading through the room service menu, looking for something else to eat. He decided on a caesar salad and was about to dial the number of the lobby when he heard a lock click and froze completely. He was so occupied with his hunger he forgot his roommate (Suite-mate? Is that even a word?) was already there so he was taken aback when one of the doors opened and someone stepped out with just a tiny towel around his waist.

It was Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments or kudos if you liked the chapter as they motivate me to keep going :)
> 
> my twitter is @ethereaIhalo (the first L is a capital i), in case you have a questions or just wanna talk 
> 
> love u all x


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of drug overdose and suicide in this chapter, nothing overly explicit but pls take care when reading if that kinda stuff triggers you!
> 
> enjoy :)

Louis was looking to the floor, occupied with keeping the towel around his waist but when he looked up, he almost dropped it out of surprise.

The first thing Harry saw was the most piercing pair of baby blue eyes, paired with long eyelashes and the sharpest jawline he’s ever seen. Louis just stood there, frozen, not really knowing what to do while Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of his body. His eyes skimmed over his entire frame, noting every feature. His skin was littered in tattoos, similar to him, a giant “it is what it is” across his toned chest. Harry couldn’t help but lower his eyes onto a barely-there set of abs with a hint of tummy at the bottom, a light dusting of hair trailing down the middle which disappeared into the towel covering him.

“Harry. Hi.” Louis blurted out once he realised he hasn’t said anything yet and made Harry tear his eyes away from his body, instead staring into his eyes. “If I knew you’d be here, I wouldn’t have well...I would’ve put on some clothing.” he said, then disappeared back into his room, only to emerge a couple seconds later, legs now in a pair of sweatpants while pulling a hoodie over his head. “Louis.” he said, extending his arm for Harry to shake, who was still in quite a bit of shock.

“I know. I mean. It’s uh. Nice to meet you.” he said while shaking Louis’ hand, offering a shy smile. “Want anything from room service? I was gonna order some food before you-” with his hands he gestured towards the room then to Louis “you know.”

“Nah thanks, I’m good, I had lunch before I-” he gestured towards his room then himself, mocking Harry’s actions with a smirk and a sharp tone. “you know.”

“Alright.” Harry said and looked down onto his lap, fidgeting with his shirt.

This is so not how he planned their first meeting to go. Yes, the view of Louis in just a towel might have been pleasant but their encounter definitely wasn’t. He decided to just ignore the knot caused by the nerves in his stomach and finally dialled the lobby’s number to get himself food. Just as he was about to hang up, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his muscles immediately stiffened, swiftly turning in his place, only to see Louis standing inches behind him.

“Actually, could you ask them to bring some beer up? Perhaps some vodka too? The mini fridge only has wine and I much prefer beer.” he whispered but the previous sharp tone was still intact. Harry was dumbfounded but nevertheless repeated Louis’ wishes into the phone and signalled with a nod to the guy that they will bring it up which coaxed a small smile out of Louis. It reminded Harry of their encounter a couple years ago and it slightly eased the tension he had built up within himself.

While waiting for the food, Harry situated himself on the living room couch and started scrolling on his phone. Louis seemed to do the same, only his movements were stiff and didn’t seem natural at all. Harry knew it wasn’t his place to pry but he couldn’t take the tense atmosphere lingering around them.

“Everything alright, Louis?” Harry finally looked up from his phone Louis snapping his gaze at him.

“Yeah it’s just. Do you mind if I smoke in here?” He blurted out and it was so not what Harry anticipated.

“In here? Isn’t there like a patio of some sort?” He asked, no edge to his voice, the question genuine.

“Oh yeah, there are 3 but none of them have a covering over them and this is bloody London and it’s been raining for hours and I haven’t had a cigarette all day and it’s stressing me the fuck out!” Louis’ outburst was sudden and unexpected, Harry completely taken aback.

“I...go on then.” Harry said with a (just slightly terrified) sigh and looked back onto his phone but from the corner of his eyes he saw Louis visibly relax as he fished out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter from his hoodie and lit one up then blowing the smoke out almost artfully.

Harry looked at the way his cheekbones hollowed as he sucked the air in and how his muscles flexed when blowing it out. Harry himself had smoked for a couple years, never regularly but when a cigarette was offered to him, especially at parties, he never declined one. And Louis now lighting one up brought back all the not so pleasant memories he had while partying and smoking so he became tense again but Louis' whole demeanour calmed down, his features overcoming with a slight bliss and his legs finally stopped moving up and down. If this is what it took for the guy to be bearable, Harry needed to overcome the anxiousness in his gut, so he lifted his gaze fully onto Louis, smiling.

“I suppose you don’t care for one, do you?” Louis suddenly broke the silence, much less sharp than before.

“No, I don’t smoke.” The bitter _not anymore, at least_ went unspoken, Harry somehow praying that Louis could see the message conveyed by his eyes. “Thank you though.”

“Figured you wouldn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Louis shrugged it off, with another puff from the cigarette.

“No, I want to know.”

Harry was overreacting, he knew it well, especially considering that he really was not in the mood to perhaps tell all of his negative memories accompanied by cigarettes. But, he despised how everyone took him for a child. To be fair, his public image was quite made out to be a good, holier-than-thou celebrity but he assumed Louis, someone within the industry would see it’s all a facade or at least have the benefit of a doubt for him.

“It’s just, and I don’t mean to be offensive, you seem to be the kind of person who doesn’t really indulge in...these sorts of things. Correct me if I’m wrong, though.” Louis’ tone had no real bite to it, actually sounding sincere which somehow made it all worse.

Because, oh, how wrong he was. How Harry could correct him for hours and hours on end.

See, not many people knew this, but Harry has been in and out of rehab for two years because of drug abuse. The very first time he was sent there was after he overdosed for the first (but sadly not the last) time. It was a dark period in his life, it was around the time his career was thriving but his personal life was crumbling down. All of his previous friends have left him, saying they couldn’t recognise the person he became (when in reality, all he needed was their comfort and love to keep him grounded), his relationship has just ended and everyone who looked for his company only wanted to use him for fame, publicity and money. He had never been so adored yet so lonely before in his life, and as he was only 19, he didn’t know how to handle it.

He started taking drugs at parties to have fun and forget about his worries for a bit. And it worked, it eased some of the stress built up in him and it was all under control. Until it wasn’t.

He became so addicted to the feeling of being numb, not having to think clearly, just being happy-go-lucky, so he started taking drugs before going on stage, going to meetings and eventually just at home because he couldn’t bear being with his own thoughts anymore. And on one particularly shit night, after seeing the hundredth article of his love affairs with women he met once and barely knew, it became too much for him and just left the party he was currently at, not even the drugs drowning his feelings out.

Once home, he first took only couple of pills, in hope that they would make him forget whatever he was feeling but it didn’t help for a long time, his emotions quickly catching up to him. But he wanted to be numb, he wanted to feel nothing so he just kept taking more and more. He knew he was heading into dangerous territory with the amount he took, potentially risking a heart attack and whatnot, but his mind suddenly just went ‘ _what if you died_ ’. And it didn’t sound all that bad. Sounded quite tempting actually. He wanted to die, he realised. He wasn’t happy, he hated himself and at the time he felt like everyone hated him. And what did he have left to live for?

Nothing, really, so, he grabbed another bottle of pills he knew he definitely wasn’t supposed to mix with the previous ones and took those too. And it just so happened that he had a pack of cigarettes in his jeans’s pockets, probably nicked it from someone at the party he was at, so he lit one to have something to do, until he died. It sounds quite dark, smoking until you wait for the drugs to kick in and take your life but his depressed mind thought it seemed like a good idea, so he did it regardless.

The next thing he remembers is bright lights, unfamiliar, rough sheets against his skin and a very strong smell of cleaners. He was at the hospital. He had forgotten that his mother was supposed to come the next morning so she could go to his show the following day at Madison Square Garden but she decided to surprise him and take an earlier plane to New York. According to the doctor, if she hadn’t come, Harry would’ve died that night, the nicotine actually making the drugs work faster. She immediately forced him to go to rehab and as he was still underage in the US, he couldn’t do anything about it. They never spoke of his overdose after Harry had come out of rehab. Well, at least the first time.

After he left, he was clean for about 12 hours before diving back into the nightlife that New York had to offer. He knew his management had scheduled him a talk show meeting right the morning after but he couldn’t care less. He took every drink that was offered to him alongside every drug he found, and yes, he accepted every cigarette put between his lips, hoping it will have the same effect as last time.

It didn’t, he woke up the next morning with the worst headache of his life and a shit ton of responsibilities and things to do for the day. Although a mess, he did attend the show and was _delighted_ to announce the new dates for the tour that had to be delayed due to unexpected sickness. Of course the next morning every single magazine and tabloid was running articles with titles along the lines of **Harry Styles: the troubled teenage icon had to go to rehab?** This would have been fine, Harry wasn’t ashamed of the fact that he had gone to get clean. Of course he didn’t _stay_ clean but nevertheless, he wasn’t ashamed of needing help, he never saw it as a bad thing when someone reached out for help, even though he couldn’t do it himself, he always admired those who had the strength for it. But of course, his management disagreed with him, thinking rehab doesn’t quite fit his heartthrob image, telling him to shoot down any rumours about this.

So Harry powered through all these articles. It was only after they started downplaying him to be an ungrateful, spoiled brat, a little pop star who couldn’t handle being loved by millions and desperately needed more attention, made him into someone who never had to work for anything, that he became furious. He knew, of course, that these had no truth behind them and his mum told him so (because she permanently moved in with him to look over what he was doing, quite understandably) but-

“Harry..?” Louis’ voice snapped him back to reality, his eyes curious and cigarette long gone from his fingers. Harry had got lost in thought again, finding himself clutching his phone in his fist at the memory, his throat burning with anticipation to swallow pills. He’s been clean for over a year now but that didn’t mean he didn’t have weak moments.

“Yes. Sorry. Just got a bit lost in thought.” he mumbled, his breathing speeding up at the thought of the euphoric feelings some drugs had.

“Is everything alright?” It was now Louis’ turn to ask, although his voice was much softer than Harry’s was and he thinks he’s seen a flash of worry in his blue eyes.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Harry chuckled wryly. “I just had a bit of a...trouble, if you will, with drugs and such. But I don’t think we’re quite there yet for me to talk about that. So.” he said, Louis’ expression growing curious but somewhat understanding at his words.

No one in his life, except his mum and manager knew what had happened to him and he never had to say it out loud. He assumed Louis had his fair share of coping mechanisms with fame, so telling him wouldn’t cause any judgement between them but Harry had just recovered and wasn’t about to rip open his scars to a stranger. Maybe one day, in the future but he didn’t see that happening either. Some things are better to leave in the past and never talk about them again.

“I can go to the lobby if the smoke bothers you or...perhaps triggers you. It’s no trouble.” he spoke as if he had experience in this area and was ready to stand up when Harry placed a firm hand on his thigh to push him back down, the touch sending an electric spark through his entire system. He felt Louis’ muscles flinch under his finger so he quickly retracted his arm, placing it on the couch next to him.

“No, that’s not necessary. Thank you though, Louis. Appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Louis smiled then lit up another cigarette, keeping an eye on Harry and wondering what the boy had to hide. He was infinitely curious but Harry was right, they have known each other for a total of 10 minutes, it really wasn’t his place to pry. He was about to ask Harry how his journey to London was when there was a knock on the door. Harry was quick to stand up and open it, taking the tray and thanking them for being so quick. He placed the tray on the kitchen table then grabbed the two bottles of beer and the bottle of vodka then turned to Louis.

“Do you want it now or should I put it away?”

“I’ll take one of the beers, thank you.” he smiled and walked over to the boy to take it out of his hand. Harry placed the other bottle in the fridge and put the vodka in the cupboard full of glasses. He then sat down at the table and started eating without another word or glance in Louis’ direction, lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments or kudos, they motivate me sm to keep writing!
> 
> if you wanna come and talk to me, my twitter is @ethereaIhalo (the first L is actually a capital i, so keep that in mind when looking for me)
> 
> love u all x

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments or kudos, they motivate me sm to keep writing!
> 
> if you wanna come and talk to me, my twitter @ethereaIhalo (the first L is actually a capital i, so keep that in mind when looking for me)


End file.
